<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Are You to Judge Death? by LikeAPro42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941801">Who Are You to Judge Death?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeAPro42/pseuds/LikeAPro42'>LikeAPro42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But it kinda fits, Death, Gen, Not beta read (we die like Jack did), Not necessarily rotg, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Poem for class, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeAPro42/pseuds/LikeAPro42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I had to personify something for my creative writing class and I chose to personify death but with my own little twist. I felt like this could tie in with this fandom. Of how Death is a Guardian, just not of childhood. The Guardian of Peace and Relief.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Are You to Judge Death?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A poem I had to write for class and I feel like, using it as an OC, it fits with the theme of spiritual, and mythical figures all guarding something that makes us all human. What protects us and makes us feel alive.</p><p>Sorry if this isn't what you are looking for as it loosely has anything having to do with the Rise of the Guardians fandom.</p><p>Word Count: 293</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am what people say I am.</p><p>Cold. Calculating. Sadistic. Apathetic.</p><p>But, in some ways, aren't we all?</p><p> </p><p>There is another side to me, which no one has bothered to get to know</p><p>Where love and affection reign supreme</p><p>Where fear and pain go to die</p><p> </p><p>Some try to chase away my icy hold, and at times I allow it</p><p>Kickstarting their heart and clearing their lungs</p><p>Others try to embrace me, but if it's not their time, I turn away</p><p>And then they might learn to live and inspire others to do the same</p><p> </p><p>To those who call out to me, who know their life is up</p><p>I welcome them in open arms and walk with them to the gate</p><p>To those who fear me, I try to comfort them, hugging them with all my might</p><p>Hoping my chill will numb the pain, as they see the golden light</p><p> </p><p>Many resent and hate me</p><p>Condemn me for doing my job</p><p>Scorn the duty I am forced to carry</p><p>But, hey, someone has to do it.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, they never think from my perspective.</p><p>Taking a walk in death's shoes</p><p>I am forced to hear the screams of pain, the chorus of agony, with every waking moment</p><p>If I am able to silence one voice, I consider it a job well done</p><p>Stopping the pain is the best for those who suffer.</p><p>That is why humans put down their pets</p><p>Or pull the plug on those they loved</p><p> </p><p>I have many names mortals call me:</p><p>Death, the Grim Reaper, Shinigami, Hades, Hel</p><p>They are correct... in a way</p><p>Yet, little do they know, I am just life shrouded in dark a veil</p><p>After all, how does Life survive without his rival, his brother, Death?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Death may be the greatest of all human blessings.<br/>~ Socrates</p><p>Death is nor the opposite of life, but a part of it.<br/>~Haruki Murakami</p><p>Life and death are one thread, the same line viewed from different sides.<br/>~Loa Tzu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>